1. Field
The present invention relates to a lash holder, particularly to a lash holder, which increases and enlarges the space between individual synthetic eyelashes, so that the user can take off the individual lashes easily.
2. Background
Eyelashes are a main focal point when it comes to your eyes, which is often enhanced by lengthening or curling the eyelashes to get a more beautiful look of the face. On the commercial market, there are one piece strip lash extensions, which can be adhered to human eyelids after a length adjustment on the human lashes are made. However the uniform styles of the one piece strip lash extensions cannot really fulfill or satisfy individual preferences. One piece strip lash extensions just do not look as natural as natural lashes do.
Therefore, another method for lengthening natural eyelashes has been devised, taking individual synthetic lashes from a strip, and manually inserting the lash onto a human's individual eyelash; one lash at a time, until the proposed look is complete. This method is called “lash to lash eyelash extensions” and has at least two advantages over one piece strip lash extensions: 1. One can choose the best suitable length of synthetic lashes according to the varying length of each natural lash, so a better overall look of the eye will be achieved; 2. Everyone can choose their length & style of lashes according to their personal preference thus getting the results they want each and every time according to their desires.
As shown in FIG. 8, an eyelash assembly 5 comprises: a strip 51, wherein a bottom part of the strip is attached to a holder, and numerous lashes 52 are separated at the top part of the strip. Individual synthetic lashes are first taken off and then applied onto the human individual lash. A user can take off varying lengths of lashes for matching the customer's personal preferences.
In conventional eyelash extensions procedures, normally the user places the lash strip on the back of the hand, or other flat device like a table or tray so that it is easy to take off lashes. However, this method results in (a) hygienic problems and (b) procedure is not very efficient. Furthermore, since the lashes are adhered on the strip, the space G1 between lashes is so tiny, it is not easy for a user to take off the individual lashes and thus waste time and even product as sometime lashes stick to each other, eliminating their use as they cannot be separated easily and have to be thrown away as they cannot be touched by human hands. Furthermore, this conventional method does not showcase the lashes, but rather hides them from the clients.